ciekawostnikfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Encyklopedia ciekawostek
2 marca 1791 roku - bracia Chappe uruchomili we Francji pierwszą linię telegraficzną, działającą dzięki sygnałom optycznym. Pierwszą linią telegrafu Chappe'a połączono w 1794 roku Paryż z Lille. Dymitr Samozwaniec uważał się za zaginionego syna Iwana Groźnego (zm. w 1584 roku). Podczas awantury zabił swojego drugiego syna Iwana, zadając mu cios w skroń, w wyniku czego doszło u niego do silnego krwotoku. ' '''Kajko i Kokosz to seria komiksów autorstwa Janusza Christy. Ciotką Kokosza jest Jaga, czarownica, zaś dobrym przyjacielem obydwu z nich - Łamignat (jego ulubione powiedzenie to Lelum polelum). Głównym wodzem Zbójerzy jest niejaki Hegemon, zaś ich prawą ręką - Kapral. Żona kasztelana Mirmiła nazywa się Lublawa. ' '''Perinatolog opiekuje się kobietami w ciąży wysokiego ryzyka. Zatoka Biskajska leży przy Francji i Hiszpanii. Góra Łysica (612 m) znajduje się w Górach Świętokrzyskich. Park Güell wpisany na listę światowego dziedzictwa UNESCO znajduje się w Barcelonie. Został zaprojektowany przez katalońskiego architekta Antonio Gaudiego. Autorem obrazu pt. Barka Dantego wystawionego w Luwrze jest Eugène Delacroix. Powstał on w 1822 roku. Most Hohenzollernów znajduje się w niemieckim mieście Kolonia na rzece Ren. Był budowany w latach 1907 - 11. Twórcą obrazu Szał Uniesień jest Władysław Podkowiński. Claude Monet był czołowym przedstawicielem impresjonizmu. Pałacyk Henryka Sienkiewicza znajduje się w Oblęgorku. Virginia Voolf jest autorką Pani Dalloway. Julian Tuwim jest autorem wiersza pt. Murzynek Bambo. Jacek Kaczmarski nazywany był bardem Solidarności. Marek Piwowski jest reżyserem filmu Rejs. Reżyserem filmu Wszystko o mojej matce jest Pedro Almodóvar. Narodowy Stary Teatr im. Heleny Modrzejewskiej znajduje się w Krakowie. Pod pseudonimem Boz publikował Karol Dickens. In vino veritas - w winie prawda. Biebrzański Park Narodowy utworzono 9 września 1993 roku. Obejmuje on dolinę Biebrzy, prawego dopływu Narwi. Znajduje się w województwie podlaskim. Miasto Fez jest położone w Maroku. Góry Betyckie są łańcuchem górskim należącym do Hiszpanii, podobnie jak przylądek Nao położony w Walencji i archipelag Baleary. Słowiński Park Narodowy powstał 1 stycznia 1967 roku. Położony jest w województwie pomorskim. Opus to utwór lub zbiór utworów konkretnego kompozytora numerowany według kolejności pierwszych wydań. Jatrogenny - będący niekorzystnym następstwem leczenia lekarskiego. Fentanyl to syntetyczny opioid od 50 do 100 razy stężony niż morfina i aż 80 do 100 razy silniejszy niż kokaina i heroina. Jest tak silny, że w 2018 roku CDC postawiło go na pierwszym miejscu w grupie narkotyków odnośnie liczby spowodowanych zgonów. W 2016 roku w stanie Massachusetts aresztowano sześciu byłych dyrektorów firmy Insys Therapeutics Inc., producenta leku przeciwbólowego na bazie fentanylu o nazwie Subsys w formie aerozolu. Przekupywali oni lekarzy w wielu stanach, aby przepisywali go swoim pacjentom. Płacili za ich szkolenia, które okazywały się kolacjami w ekskluzywnych restauracjach. Propolis zaleca się podczas zapalenia zatok, gardła i migdałków. Leczy nieżyt i wrzody żołądka, a także miażdżycę. Sprawdza się w przypadku chorób skórnych i przyśpiesza gojenie się ran. Napary z czystka posiadają silne właściwości antyoksydacyjne i wzmacniające odporność dzięki polifenolom. Ochrania naczynia krwionośne oraz hamuje powstawanie i rozwój stanów zapalnych organizmu. Jest stosowany na biegunkę, alergię, choroby skóry oraz półpasiec. Napar z czystka uzyskujemy zalewając wrzątkiem 1 dużą łyżkę ziela i parząc ją przez około 5 minut. W 2015 r. w USA odnotowano pierwszy od 22 lat spadek długości życia. Imbir rozrzedza krew w taki sam sposób jak aspiryna. Kurkumina może wchodzić w interakcje z fluorem i chronić komórki przed różnymi formami zwyrodnienia i uszkodzenia. Naukowcy z Wydziału Zoologii na Uniwersytecie College of Science w Indiach, odkryli te efekty po dekadzie studiowania fluoru i kurkuminy. Stolica australijskiego stanu Wiktoria nazywa się Melbourne. Miasto Haga znajduje się w Holandii nad Morzem Północnym. Zurych znajduje się w Szwajcarii. Ostrawa leży na terenie Czech. Miejscowość Graz leży na terenie Austrii. W badaniu Massroor Pourcyrous opublikowanym w 2007 roku odnotowano, że z 239 niemowląt 16% miało związane ze szczepieniem (w ciągu 48h po) potencjalnie śmiertelne zdarzenia krążeniowo-oddechowe z epizodami bezdechu i/lub bradykardią. Krwawienie wewnątrzczaszkowe wystąpiło u 17% wcześniaków, którzy otrzymali pojedynczą szczepionką oraz u 24% tych, którzy otrzymali więcej szczepionek. Ponadto odnotowano, że szczepionka DTaP była związana z największą ilością przypadków zdarzeń sercowo-oddechowych wśród niemowląt, które otrzymały pojedynczą szczepionkę. Odnotowano u dzieci: 1. Zapalenie mózgu, na co wskazywały podwyższone poziomy białka C- reaktywnego (CRP, które rośnie w 48h po immunizacji). 2. Obrzęk mózgu jako jeden z głównych objawów zapalenia. 3. Potencjalnie śmiertelne zdarzenia sercowo – oddechowe. 4. Krwawienie w mózgu. https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/17643770 Fluor zmniejsza zdolność białych krwinek organizmu do fagocytozy już w stężeniu poniżej 1 ppm. Powoduje on także zaburzenia syntezy kolagenu i choroby mięśni. Wystarczy stężenie rzędu 1 ppm. Jony fluorkowe obniżają aktywność wymieniacza sodowo-protonowego (NHE). Jest to białko transbłonowe, które wpływa na regulację procesów inicjacji proliferacji i wzrostu wielu komórek oraz przekazywanie sygnału od receptora do wnętrza komórki, transporcie jonów i niektórych metabolitów przez błony komórek nabłonkowych. Podobny niekorzystny wpływ fluor wywiera na przemiany energetyczne w komórkach. Fluor blokuje działanie enzymów antyoksydacyjnych takich jak peroksydaza glutationowa, dysmutaza ponadtlenkowa (SOD) i katalaza. ''' '''Stephen D. DeMeood z oddziału pediatrycznego Duke University School of Medicine in Durham, North Carolina, wspólnie z zespołem lekarzy podjął próbę analizy problematyki szczepień wcześniaków. Zgromadził dane z kilku klinik obejmujące 13.926 dzieci, które podczas porodu ważyły mniej niż kilogram. Wyniki tego badania zostały opublikowane na łamach JAMA Pediatrics (1.06. 2015) Badacze porównali okresy czasowe 3 dni przed szczepieniem i 3 dni po szczepieniu i zanotowali następujące różnice: * konieczność sztucznego oddychania wzrosła dwukrotnie (z 0,7 na 1,4 % na dzień i dziecko) * konieczność intubacji wzrosła dwukrotnie (z 0,2 na 0,4%) * ryzyko rozwoju sepsy wzrosło 4 razy (z 0,5 na 2%) Dzień przed szczepieniem powyższe zabiegi były niezbędne u jednego dziecka na 200, dzień po szczepieniu u jednego na 50- ryzyko wzrosło czterokrotnie. Jednocześnie siedmiokrotnie wzrosło miano bakterii we krwi. Spośród 235 przeprowadzonych testów laboratoryjnych przed szczepieniem tylko 5 było pozytywnych (2,1%). Po szczepieniu 39 spośród 1.035 posiewów krwi było pozytywnych (3,8%). ''' * '''u pięciorga dzieci nastąpił zgon. Tylko u 3 wpisano przyczynę zgonu (przebicie jelita, zapalenie jelita i sepsa, zapalenie płuc i zatrzymanie oddychania) * ponad 90% badanych wcześniaków otrzymało co najmniej 3 szczepienia : pneumokoki , Hib i szczepienie 5w1 (błonica, tężec, polio , krztusiec, wzw-b) * problemy z oddychaniem wystąpiły najczęściej po szczepieniu 5w1 z jednoczesnym podaniem Hib i wzw-b. Po podaniu tej kombinacji wzrosło również podejrzenie sepsy * ryzyko intubacji najczęściej wzrosło po szczepieniu DTPa i pojedynczym szczepieniu na polio. * nie znaleziono znaczących różnic w reakcjach na pojedyncze i kombinowane szczepienia Inne podobne badania wykazały także: * badanie przeprowadzona na 15 wcześniakach , którym w wieku 2 miesięcy podano 1,2 miligrama aluminium w szczepieniu. Dzień później pobrano im krew i mocz. Wyniki: "poziom aluminium we krwi i w moczu nie uległ znaczącemu wzrostowi". Badania wskazują , że skoro nie zostało wydalone to znaczy, że zostało zatrzymane w organizmie. * autorzy znajdują dodatkowo jeszcze inny dodatkowy efekt szczepienia: zbadali poziom pierwiastków w śladowych : żelaza, manganu , cynku, selenu. Po podaniu szczepienia ich zawartość gwałtownie spadła. Podobna zależność występuje podczas silnego procesu zapalnego na wskutek traumy powypadkowej, poparzenia etc Dalej autorzy ostrzegają: "ponieważ pierwiastki śladowe pełnią istotną rolę w rozwoju układu nerwowego i immunologicznego wpływ szczepienia na ich poziom powinien zostać dokładnie przebadany" * Inne badanie wykazało, że na prawie 14000 wcześniaków w przeciągu 3 dni po szczepieniu 5 dzieci zmarło, ponad 1000 doznało poważnych komplikacji jak zatrzymanie oddechu , gorączka, podejrzenie sepsy co wyraźnie wskazuje , że szczepienie niesie za sobą wysokie ryzyko pogorszenia stanu zdrowia wcześniaków. Fluor pogarsza wiązanie jodu i zaburza pracę trzustki poprzez zahamowanie oddychania komórkowego. Stolica Mauretanii nazywa się Nawaszkut. Jaunde to stolica Kamerunu. Koszyce znajdują się na terenie Słowacji. Został tam nadany 17 września 1374 przywilej koszycki przez Ludwika Węgierskiego (króla zarówno Węgier jak i Polski). Miasto Ługańsk znajduje się obecnie na terenie Ukrainy. Hyde Park znajduje się w Londynie. Jezioro w nim nazywa się Serpentine. Główny bohater serii książek Dana Browna nazywa się Robert Langdon. Taras kawiarni w nocy namalował Vincent van Gogh. Czedżu to największa wyspa Korei Południowej. Nad Morzem Żółtym leżą Chiny, Korea Północna i Południowa. Zatoka Hudsona znajduje się w Ameryce Północnej. Kolumbia Brytyjska jest prowincją Kanady. Upodabnianie się barwą do otaczającego środowiska nazywa się homochromią. Karolina Południowa jako pierwsza zadeklarowała secesję z Unii w 1860 roku. Kilimandżaro leży w Afryce. Morze Ochockie leży przy terenach Rosji. Wyspy Marshalla są niezależnym państwem wyspiarskim położonym na Oceanie Spokojnym. Jednostka oporu elektrycznego to Om. C2H5OH to wzór etanolu. Paella to tradycyjna potrawa hiszpańska. Łacińskie Alea iacta est - kości zostały rzucone. Wieża Eiffela znajduje się na Polu Marsowym. Kia Motors pochodzi z Korei Południowej. Autorem obrazu Straż Nocna jest Rembrandt. Madam de Pompadour była kochanką Ludwika XV. Epopeję Eneida napisał Wergiliusz. Lucy Maud Montgomery napisała Anię z Zielonego Wzgórza. Pochodziła z Kanady. Freddie Mercury naprawdę nazywał się Farrokh Bulsara. Drewniany patyczek łączący górną i dolną płytę pudła rezonansowego w skrzypcach nazywa się dusza. Stolica Ugandy nazywa się Kampala. Operę Madam Butterfly stworzył Giacomo Puccini. Reżyserem filmu Dziecko Rosemary jest Roman Polański. Wyspy Kanaryjskie położone są na Oceanie Atlantyckim. Kajko i Kokosz to bohaterowie serii komiksów Janusza Christy, są słowiańskimi wojami. Auguste Rodin to francuski rzeźbiarz. Kurwimetr (lub krzywomierz) używany jest do mierzenia długości trasy na mapie. Bob Dylan naprawdę nazywał się Robert Allen Zimmerman. Symbol rozdartej sosny występuje w Ludziach bezdomnych Stefana Żeromskiego. Kochanka i utrzymanka króla to metresa. Palm Springs znajduje się w USA. Masyw górski Ahaggar znajduje się w środkowej Saharze na terenie Algierii. Najwyższy szczyt Tahar ma 2918 metrów wysokości. Masyw pocięty jest siecią suchych dolin zwanych wadi. Pontiac to indiański wódz z plemienia Ottawa z regionu Wielkich Jezior. Był przywódcą tzw. powstania Pontiaka (1763 - 66) które zakończyło się klęską. Rebelia rumowa miała miejsce w Australii. Ziemia obraca się wokół własnej osi z zachodu na wschód. Przylądek Horn położony jest w Chile. Rzemieślnik ręcznie oprawiający książki to introligator. Warta jest dopływem Odry. Autorem Męczeństwa Piotra Oheya i Na pełnym morzu jest Sławomir Mrożek. Kleopatra i Cezar to trzyaktowa tragedia pisana wierszem autorstwa Cypriana Kamila Norwida. Powstała w latach 1870 - 72. Nie została dokończona. Autorem komedii Fircyk w zalotach jest Franciszek Zabłocki. Wyzwolenie to dramat Stanisława Wyspiańskiego. Gabriela Zapolska napisała Moralność pani Dulskiej i Dom kobiet. Samuel Beckett pochodził z Irlandii. Gunter Grass jest autorem powieści Blaszany Bębenek. Gilbert Blythe nazwał Anię z Zielonego Wzgórza marchewką czym skazał się na jej niechęć. Palcie ryż każdego dnia, Piękni dwudziestoletni (jego autobiografia) i Pierwszy krok w chmurach to powieści autorstwa Marka Hłasko. Gangsterzy i filantropi to film nakręcony przez Jerzego Hoffmana przy współpracy z Edwardem Skórzewskim w 1962 roku. Wojciech Rajewski zagrał rolę Łysego, zaś Gustaw Holoubek - profesora. Amazonka uchodzi do Oceanu Atlantyckiego. Trzy siostry napisał Anton Czechow. Brad Pitt zagrał główną rolę w filmie pt. Siedem. Książkę pt. Dziesięciu Murzynków napisała Agatha Christie. Kość strzałkowa jest częścią podudzia. Główny bohater Latarnika Henryka Sienkiewicza Skawiński obsługiwał latarnię na Morzu Karaibskim. Cyjan jest odcieniem koloru niebieskiego. Lutnik zajmuje się budową i naprawą szyjkowych instrumentów muzycznych. Przylądek Igielny jest najdalej na południe wysuniętym punktem Afryki. Za panowania Stefana Batorego Polska odzyskała niemal całe Inflanty. Podkładka pod siodło chroniąca konia przed otarciami to czaprak. Poruszanie się umożliwiają nam mięśnie poprzecznie prążkowane. Kochanka Borysa Pasternaka z powieści Doktor Żywago nazywała się Larysa. Powieść Emancypantki napisał Bolesław Prus. Cyborium jest naczyniem do przechowywania komunikantów. Kiwi nazywane jest chińskim agrestem. Ma w sobie bardzo dużo witaminy C (więcej niż pomarańcza. 100 g tego owocu dostarcza ok. 60 kcal. Zawiera także dużo błonnika pokarmowego oraz zeaksantynę i luteinę potrzebną do utrzymania prawidłowego stanu wzroku. Sporo w nim także potasu (312 mg na 100 g), dzięki czemu pomaga obniżyć ciśnienie krwi i wzmocnić ścianki naczyń krwionośnych. Zapobiega powstawaniu skrzepów i zatorów, a ponadto obniża trójglicerydy. Ma także delikatne działanie przeczyszczające, dzięki czemu zwalcza zaparcia i trudności z wypróżnianiem. Smaczliwka wdzięczna lub gruszka aligatora to inna nazwa awokado. Zawiera mało cukrów prostych i jest bogatym źródłem jednonienasyconych kwasów tłuszczowych (omega-9). Zawartość omega-9 w awokado sięga średnio 20-30%. W awokado występuje również prawidłowa proporcja kwasów omega-3 do omega-6. Dzięki dodatkowi awokado do sałatki z pomidorami, możemy aż czterokrotnie zwiększyć przyswajalność antyrakowego likopenu z nich. Awokado poprawia także możliwość przemieniania beta-karotenu w witaminę A. Zawiera też więcej potasu niż banany (485 mg/100 g). Zawiera ono także zeaksantynę i luteinę które wpływają dobrze na wzrok. By go pokroić, nacinamy go wzdłuż (nóż zatrzyma się na pestce). Potem chwytamy owoc po obu stronach, przekręcamy każdą połowę w przeciwnym kierunku i wyjmujemy pestkę. Należy wybierać awokado miękkie w dotyku (ale nie za bardzo!). Dojrzałe owoce należy przechowywać w lodówce. Krzyżacy wybudowali zamek w Malborku w XIII wieku. Krzysztof Kamil Baczyński należał do batalionu Parasol podczas Powstania Warszawskiego. Kruk i lis i Ptaszki w klatce to utwory Ignacego Krasickiego. Ukochanym drzewem Jana Kochanowskiego była lipa. Brazylia graniczy z dziesięcioma państwami. RPA była dominium Wielkiej Brytanii. Rzeżucha (Pieprzyca siewna) jest źródłem łatwo przyswajalnego jodu i chromu, a także witaminy C. Dodatkowo nie brak w niej żelaza, wapnia i magnezu. Rzeżucha zapobiega wypadaniu włosów i wzmacnia je dzięki zawartości siarki. Wystarczy pół szklanki soku z rzeżuchy wetrzeć w mokre włosy i po 30 minutach zmyć, aby zobaczyć efekt w postaci zdrowo wyglądających i błyszczących włosów. Siarka wpływa także na problemy skórne takie jak trądzik, łojotok i inne stany zapalne. Rzeżucha chroni również siatkówkę oka przed promieniowaniem UV i wzmacnia apetyt. Węzeł to jednostka miary równa jednej mili morskiej na godzinę. Dylatometr to przyrząd służący do pomiaru liniowej rozszerzalności cieplnej ciał stałych. ''' '''Volt nie należy do jednostek podstawowych układu SI. Tellurium to ruchomy model układu Słońce-Ziemia-Księżyc, służący do pokazywania oświetlenia Ziemi w różnych porach dnia i roku, faz Księżyca, zaćmień Słońca i zaćmień Księżyca. Służy jako pomoc dydaktyczna. Dworzec Wiedeński istniał w Warszawie w latach 1844 - 45. Miał 160 metrów długości. Koincydencja oznacza jednoczesne wystąpienie kilku zjawisk lub zdarzeń. Lapidarny to inaczej krótki i wyrazisty. Inercja to bierne poddawanie się czemuś. Konfabulacja to zmyślenie faktów, koloryzowanie. Na fladze Armenii widnieją kolory błękitny, pomarańczowy i czerwony. Szyk obronny legionów rzymskich stosowany w celu obrony przed ostrzałem łuczników nazywał się testudo (łac. żółw). Przerwa Enckego jest na Saturnie. Ma 325 km szerokości. W jej obrębie krąży jeden z księżyców Saturna - Pan. Znajduje się ona w pierścieniu A. Pierwszą plagą egipską była przemiana wody Nilu w krew. Ciężkozbrojna jazda macedońska stanowiąca królewską gwardię przyboczną to hetajrowie. Tą jednostkę stworzył Filip II Macedoński. Pierwszy powojenny polski film fabularny w kolorze nazywał się Przygoda na Mariensztacie. Wyreżyserował go w 1954 roku Leonard Buczkowski. ''' '''Wyspa Bożego Narodzenia należy do Australii. Stolicą Erytrei jest Asmara. Miasto Nantes znajduje się we Francji nad rzeką Loarą. Goteborg to miasto leżące w Szwecji. Wyspy Owcze należą obecnie do Danii. Miliard w rozumie prowadził Janusz Weiss. Tekst do piosenki Gdzie ci mężczyźni napisał Jan Pietrzak, zaś śpiewała ją Danuta Rinn. Cezary Baryka żywił uczucie do zaręczonej Laury. Szymon Gajowiec pracował w ministerstwie skarbu. Winston Smith z Roku 1984 Orwella pracował w Ministerstwie Prawdy. Niejaka Julia wyznała mu miłość. Winston panicznie bał się szczurów. Akcja Chłopów Reymonta rozgrywa się we wsi Lipce. Narzeczona i żona Andrzeja Boryny ma na imię Jagna. Żona Antoniego Boryny nazywała się Hanka. Syn Dominikowej Szymek ożenił się. Czwarty, ostatni tom Chłopów nosi nazwę Lato. Agencja fotograficzna Magnum Photos powstała w 1947 roku. Taurus jest łańcuchem górskim położonym w Turcji. Graniczy on z Wyżyną Anatolijską. Ścięgno Todaro to pasmo ścięgniste w prawym przedsionku serca. Jest ono pozostałością życia płodowego. Z wiekiem zaczyna zanikać. Do 50-siątce staje się prawie niezauważalne. Hymn piłkarskiej Ligi Mistrzów jest adaptacją utworu Zadok de Priest który stworzył Georg Friedrich Händel. Dokonał jej Tony Britten w 1992 roku. Utwór ten od 1727 roku aż do dziś jest wykorzystywany podczas uroczystości koronacyjnych brytyjskich monarchów. Żydowska organizacja Żagiew zwana także Żydowską Gwardią Starszych powstała w 1940 roku. Działała na terenach Getta Warszawskiego. Należało do niej ok. 70.000 żydowskich agentów (w tym 15.000 kryminalistów wypuszczonych celowo przez Niemców), którzy wydali ok. 50.000 Żydów, 6000 Polaków ukrywających Żydów i 1500 księży który im pomagali. Otrzymywali oni nawet od Gestapo zezwolenie na posiadanie broni palnej za czyny jakich się dopuszczali. W Ciekawym przypadku Benjamina Buttona główną rolę zagrał Brad Pitt. Rzeka Sprewa przepływa przez Berlin. Mario Puzo napisał powieść Ojciec Chrzestny. Ciccone to nazwisko Madonny. Nad Morzem Śródziemnym leży: ''' '''Tunezja, Malta, Libia, Egipt, Cypr, Izrael, Liban, Turcja, Syria, Algieria, Nad Morzem Adriatyckim leży: Albania, Chorwacja, Czarnogóra, Włochy, ''' '''Nad Morzem Północnym leży: Dania, Wielka Brytania, Holandia, Niemcy, Belgia, Nad Morzem Kaspijskim leży: Turkmenistan, Iran, Azerbejdżan, Kazachstan Nad Morzem Czerwonym leży: Jemen, Arabia Saudyjska, Sudan, Erytrea, Egipt, Stolicą Idaho jest Boise. Stolicą Nebraski jest Lincoln. Stolicą Iowa jest Des Moines. Pensylwania - Harrisburg. Ohio - Columbus Zatoka Fundy znajduje się w Ameryce Północnej. Wyspa Świętego Wawrzyńca należy do USA. Nowa Kaledonia należy do Francji. Stolica Australijskiego stanu Queensland to Brisbane. Konstytucja marcowa została uchwalona w Polsce w 1921 roku. Zygmunt III Waza przeniósł stolicę do Krakowa w 1597 roku. W 1385 roku doszło do unii w Krewie. Londyn leży nad rzeką Tamizą. Jezioro w Hyde Parku nazywa się Serpentine. Rozmowy kontrolowane zostały nakręcone w 1991 roku przez Sylwestra Chęcińskiego.